


Portraits and Kisses

by LightBrigade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Relationship(s), feedback is appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBrigade/pseuds/LightBrigade
Summary: A short byler one-shot where Mike and Will realize they both feel the same way.





	Portraits and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I am well aware of how bad it is. Please leave comments on any mistakes I made or things I can improve on. Thank you!

It's been a year since the events of 1984 had unfolded. The nightmares became further apart, and Will was allowed to bike home again as long as someone rode with him. Usually it was Mike. They would wait for each other at the bike rack every day say goodbye to the other members of the party and start on their way back to Will's house. Sometimes El would join them as Hopper and Joyce were spending constantly increasing amounts of time with each other and it was only a matter of time before they were married. Today though, it was just them.  
Will was already waiting for Mike when he walked out leaning against the bike rack, a smile spreading across his face as soon as he saw Mike. They often turned this daily ride home into a race. It started as a way to make the fact the Will couldn't bike alone more tolerable, but now they enjoyed their daily race back to Will's house.

"Are you ready to go?" Will asked Mike, a grin on his face.

"Of course!" Mike replied hopping on his bike trying to get a head start.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Will yelled after him pretending to be mad as he got on his own bike and raced after Mike. Both boys knew this route like the back of each other's hand. Holding Wills hand was just something Mike did to comfort him because that's what friends do right? Whether it be when one of them had a nightmare or just having a bad day, that always seemed to help cheer them up.  
Will quickly caught up to Mike, making turns as hard as possible trying to gain on him sometimes staying so close to the curb that his pedal scraped against it threatening to send him off balance. As Will caught up to Mike he looked over at him admiring the way the wind blew his black curly hair, or the smile spread across his face.

Mike looked over at Will loving the way he bit his lip in determination, the way his eyes were focused completely on the road and trying to win. To be honest, Mike could beat Will every time if he wanted, but sometimes he just let him win to see that cute smile on his face when he won and the joy in his eyes. Although to be fair, Will was no less cute when he lost, pretending to pout and only being able to keep up the facade for a few moments then smiling and excitedly leading Mike inside to show him a new drawing he had been working on.  
Today, Mike didn't feel like letting Will win or winning himself and was content easily keeping pace with the shorter boy riding alongside him. They soon arrived at the Byers's house gliding into the driveway and dropping their bikes.  
"I guess it was a tie then, huh?" Will said.

"Yep, didn't beat me this time." Mike beamed back at him  
"Cheater." Will mumbled under his breath

"All is fair in love and bike races my dear William" Mike retorted.

"Shut up." Will said laughing as he walked inside dropping his bag by the door and walking quickly to his room.  
"Do you want to work on that assignment for art?" Will asks.

"Sure." Mike responded. Will had convinced Mike to take art with him as none of the other party members would. Mike did like spending that time with Will though, seeing him talk excitedly about something he had a passion for and which Mike didn't have the vaguest understanding of. This assignment was to draw a person that was important to them whether it be a friend, parent, etc... Will and Mike of course chose each other.

Will set out his supplies on the kitchen table for them to sit and draw each other. They both sat down grabbing a pad of paper and pencil preparing to draw. They looked at each other intently studying the others features to draw them just right. It was intimate the way they studied each other. Mike imagined the way Will's lips which he had just drawn would feel against his own, quickly pushing the thought to the back of his head. Will finished drawing the last curl of Mike's hair wondering if hit felt as soft as it looked, kicking himself for thinking about that. Of course Mike would never think about him like that, he had dated El for a short while after-all. Both boys finished their drawings a few minutes later showing them to each other with a countdown of "3...2...1!"

Will looked at Mike's drawing smiling to himself. It was obvious Mike wasn't the best artist but he had tried and unlike some of his previous attempts at drawing, Will could tell who it was this time. Mike looked at Will's drawing his mouth forming a small O. Will had drawn him perfectly, too perfectly he thought. Will had made him look good, even pretty, a word he never thought in a million years he would use to describe himself.  
"Wow, Will, just wow. You managed to make me look good." Mike chuckled with a self-deprecating smile.

"That's because you do look good" Will responded immediately regretting saying it out loud as his cheeks turned brighter than the red crayon sitting on the table next to him. Mike was taken aback when Will said that and almost thought that his feelings were reciprocated. Mike dismissed that thought though convincing himself it was just because Will is a nice person but Mike is unable to not ask the question he’s wanted an answer to for so long.

"Will, do you like me?"

Will looked down into his lap and sat there, not able to speak. It seemed to Mike that he was about to cry. It also seemed that Mike was right and Will shared his feelings. Mike reaches out slowly and grabs Will's hand that is resting on his knee, smiling at him gently. Will looked up at him tears disappearing from his eyes as he saw that Mike wasn't mad.

Mike leaned in slowly leaving Will plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to, though that was the exact opposite of what either boy wanted, even as they bumped noses. Will was so surprised when Mikes lips met his that he couldn't even close his eyes. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough for both of them to realize some of things. First, Will's lips felt even better than Mike could have imagined. Second, Mike's hair was just as soft as it looked pressed against Will's forehead. And third, both of them wanted to do it again. Mike pulled away slowly and leaned back in his chair, both he and Will looking at each other.

Will looked at him a moment before picking up his pencil and adding a detail to the drawing.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked genuinely confused about what was happening.

"I missed a freckle." He said concentrating on the paper.

Mike laughed pulling him in for another kiss. Taking art might just be the second best thing he's ever done.


End file.
